


Fire Down Below

by iCe (iCeDreams)



Series: Control [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Figging, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/pseuds/iCe
Summary: Mai surprises Zuko with a third.
Relationships: Jet/Mai/Zuko, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Control [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4989
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Fire Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I've been absent in the Avatar fandom because of [my work in the Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/pseuds/iCeDreams/works?fandom_id=27) fandom. 
> 
> I'm really, really sorry about that. But here, have a fic to celebrate the fact that we hit a frigging 6,000 for [Killing Me Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133513). You filthy animals ;p .
> 
> On the upside, I have been thinking about what to write next for Courting the Sun. But to alleviate your worries (and to assure you that I am, in fact, grateful to all my Avatar followers, thinking about you, and am very much alive here's an EXTREMELY smutty Maiko fic with a side of Jet.
> 
> Also, it's a nod to [Iris C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_C/pseuds/anticlockwise), who has commented on the Maiko and dropped a little note on Possession, asking for more. So... here you go. The JetKoMai that was WOEFULLY skipped in [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128335). Ask and you shall receive.
> 
> No beta, C&C welcome.

When Zuko entered his suite’s antechamber, there’s a visible lightening of the load off his shoulders. He left the worries of the Fire Lord at the doorstep, and he was coming home to his wife.

The most annoying things about the meetings—other than arguing about removing Ozai loyalists and his reconciliation policies—was he stupid layers he had to pile on the changfu to make it semi-formal for court.

He stripped the additional layer of zhaoshan, the long open-fronted coat made of Fire-Nation-red damask, and draped it across one of the chairs. 

He opened the doorway towards the main room as he removed his crown, greeting his wife along the way, “Hey, Mai—“

Zuko almost dropped his crown when he sees what Mai has in store for him. She’s reclined on their exquisitely comfortable and massive bed. Still dressed in her crimson-black-and-red regalia, a long scroll was draped over her lap while she reads. But that wasn’t what stopped Zuko short.

At her feet, bound, gagged and somehow naked, was Jet. Mai looked up from her reading as she patted Jet’s hair, raising her eyebrow at Zuko in askance.

They have talked about this previously, bringing a third in, and he said that she could. She hesitated for a second, looking at his crown before she looks back at his eyes. She was asking if he was going to safeword out of the scene.

He gripped the crown and sedately went to his desk, meticulously arranging it. When he and Mai started to experiment in the kinkier side of sex, they’d agreed on a simple, effective safety system. While they were playing, he’s the soldier, and he couldn’t use the Fire Lord zi crown unless he decided that all play would stop. He called her Queen, and she periodically checked if he wanted to be Fire Lord again. As such, the flame crown was important and was always within reach and eyesight.

Zuko disrobed and knelt delicately beside her other slave. Mai’s momentary rigid posture had relaxed, her spine curving outward as she looked at Zuko. The scroll was safely tucked away, and she’d focused her entire attention on him. She reached out and cupped his face, stroking her fingers against his cheek. “Are you truly all right with this, soldier?”

Zuko paused, evaluating. The last time that they’d done it, she’d dressed him up as a courtesan brought him to the red lantern houses in the docks, and he’d thoroughly enjoyed everything, including the third. They’d discussed another person before, there was no reason to back out of it now. “Yes, my queen.”

Mai smiled. “Well then, we’d best not keep the slave waiting.”

Zuko’s eyes snapped to Mai, slightly wild at the wording. Mai bit her lip then touched Jet’s forehead with one delicate finger. “Jet, the Fire Lord is suddenly unsure. I will ask you a few questions, and you should answer truthfully, all right? If at any point you say no, or stop, then we’ll talk no more of this and happily let you go your own way.”

“Yes, my qu—“

“Mai, while we’re clarifying this for the Fire Lord. Jet, did you want to come and play in our bed today?”

“Yes, Lady Mai,” Jet’s voice was hoarse from disuse. Zuko wondered how long he’d been kneeling at Mai’s feet before Zuko came back from his meeting. Mai has done that to Zuko countless times before, and it always made him feel like he was floating.

“Did anyone coerce you or pay you to come?”

“No, Lady Mai.”

“What’s your safe word, Jet?”

In this, Jet hesitated before he responded with, “Stop. Both of you will respect if I say stop.”

“That’s good, Jet. The Fire Lord’s safeword is crown, or when he reaches for his crown. Mine is also a simple stop. Do you have anything to say to the Fire Lord?”

There was a loud pause that enveloped the room. Mai’s palm warm on Zuko’s face as Jet slowly rose from his crouch and faced Zuko. He was red from lust, Mai must have him on chastity for the better part of the afternoon and well into the evening. “I’ve wanted to join your bed since Lake Logai. Maybe even before that.”

Zuko gulped at the frank assessment before he turned to look at Mai, whose smile was soft and patient. “Do you want your crown back, soldier?”

“No, my queen.” Zuko shook his head and bowed. “I trust you.”

Mai hummed before turning to Jet, who Zuko now noticed from the corner of his eye was vibrating out his skin. She patted the bed, and Jet almost jumped up to scramble into the space she’d indicated. “The slave was a wonderful find, soldier. Very eager to please. He’d been waiting for you to arrive, and he’s been sitting patiently at my feet.”

She wiped the sweat from his forehead and pressed his face down the mattress, Zuko’s side of the bed. She arranged Jet so that he was draped, torso up on the bed, kneeling on the floor. Jet was testing the limits of trying to be still when Mai kicks Jet’s legs apart, Zuko notices something nestled between the cleft of his ass.

Mai massages the globes, which elicits a pained whimper from the man before running a piece of rope through his hands, keeping them behind his back. Finally done Mai snapped her fingers, Zuko shifted his observation from Jet to Mai and blushed. She graced him with a soft chuckle. “Envious, soldier?”

He shook his head, but Mai grasped his chin to look at his eyes. A moment passed before he looked away. “Maybe a little bit. You haven’t paid attention to me at all.”

Mai captured his lips, nibbling on it slowly before she deepened it, encouraging him to grind his erection on her thigh. It ensured that what had started out as half hard was now red, wanting, and leaking. “Well, we can’t have that soldier.”

She arranged herself so that she was reclined, then manhandled Zuko so that he was sitting between her thighs, his back to her. On the bedside table was a platter of assorted cheeses, crackers, and small meats. She took one of the small meats and fed it to him by hand. “You should take care of yourself more, soldier. Did you even eat today?”

Zuko stilled. While he didn’t forget to eat, he’d rushed through the meal, barely tasting anything wanting to get to the next part of the agenda. Mai tweaked his nipple **hard** with the non-response. “I did, my Queen, I did!”

Mai soothed the nipple by rubbing it slowly before bringing a cracker loaded with some cheese. She caressed his cheek reassuringly while he chewed, then rubbed his inner thigh, almost choking when the wet heat of Jet’s mouth engulfed his cock.

Mai hooked her chin on Zuko’s shoulder as she observed Jet’s head bobbing over Zuko cock. “Didn’t I buy a good slave for you, soldier? He follows non-verbal instruction **really** well. I’ve only had the afternoon to tell him the plan, and he remembered.” She kissed the side of Zuko’s neck as he quietly breathed through his nose, making sure that he didn’t inhale the food, while Jet sucked his brains out through his cock.

“Thank you, my queen,” Zuko answered, his head dropping on her for support, as he tried to master himself into **not coming**. Mai would definitely punish him if he came before she gave permission. When he wasn’t in danger of dying through choking, Mai ups the ante by guiding Jet’s head and teaching him slowly to take Zuko’s entire length.

“Isn’t he such a sweet malleable pet? Taking my soldier so well?” Mai praised, her breasts pressed against Zuko as she supported his almost languid body. Zuko groaned at a particular hard suck, and Mai’s fingers floated in front of his face, a soft cheese this time without a cracker. He licked around her digits, sucking like Jet was doing on his cock.

Mai suddenly tugged Jet’s hair, her other fingers still deep within Zuko’s mouth. “You need to eat at least half of this before we continue, soldier.”

Jet didn’t release Zuko’s cock, but he stopped suckling, his mouth a warm receptacle, and Mai continued feeding Zuko by hand. Zuko was dizzy from the attention, floating from Mai’s care.

By the time Mai was satisfied with what he had eaten, Zuko was boneless against her, and she was the only thing keeping him from sliding onto the bed. She made him drink two entire glasses, stroking his chest intermittently. “You’re so good for your queen, soldier. So very, very good.”

Zuko swallowed the praise, he was doing everything right for his queen. There was no disappointment in this room, no one pressing him for more decisions. He was breathing deeply as Mai sucked kisses on his shoulder. She gently laid both of them on the bed before turning towards Jet.

“Slave, can you move up?” It took an extraordinary amount of maneuvering, but his legs were free, and he was able to lie prone beside Mai. Extricating herself from Zuko, Mai rearranged them again. Zuko found himself with a face-full of Jet’s ass.

What an ass it was: muscled, well exercised. Zuko murmured in askance at the piece he’d noticed between the cheeks. His brain wasn’t functioning properly.

Mai removed the ropes around Jet’s hands and restrained his thighs instead. She then rubbed Zuko’s head soothingly.

“You’re curious about this?” Mai asked, wiggling the plug in Jet’s hole, which caused his legs to jerk involuntarily and whimper. “Don’t worry, soldier, you’ll get your very own. Come on, here’s another meal for you. Slave, hold yourself open for my soldier.”

When Jet takes his ass and spreads it for Zuko, Zuko finally realizes what Jet has been keeping inside. It was a peeled piece of ginger. Zuko leaned forward and licked around the root. It caused Jet to wail, his hands quivering while spreading himself.

“Oh, my magnificent boys,” Mai praised. She procured one of her knives and took another ginger root from a bowl of water set with the food and pared it slowly, making sure that Zuko saw what she was doing. She slapped his thigh when she thought he wasn’t enthusiastic enough when licking Jet’s rim around the ginger.

Mai massages around Zuko’s ass until she dips one finger in, dry. There was a bit of a stretch, but Zuko doesn’t mind it. When he stopped to take a breather from licking, Mai hits him, so he ignores what Mai was doing until she slips in the piece of ginger inside his hole. It pops easily, lubricated by water, and sits without discomfort.

Zuko continues tending to Jet while Mai rubs circles around Zuko’s rim. It isn’t larger than one of the metal balls they’ve used in the past, or a plug that Zuko takes it in without hardship. Zuko didn’t understand why Mai wanted it, there was nothing different…

And then there was a pleasant tingling, with a barely-there erotic prickle. Mai thumps his ass with her palm, and he clenches around the root. That’s when the burning starts, Zuko’s eyes bulged as he breathed through it, suddenly respecting Jet who’s had it for longer.

“Agni burns!” Zuko cursed. He stopped with Jet’s ministrations, hands jittering with the effect. Zuko’s cock gives a valiant twitch with the sensation, confused.

Tears sprung on Zuko’s eyes when the irritation worsens, and he tugs his knees up, which caused Mai to bring her hand down, **hard**. She gave three subsequent fast thumps causing him to clench, and it just made the burning so much worse. If he wanted to stop the red-hot sensation, he had to loosen around the root, but Mai’s spanking was forcing him otherwise.

“My queen!” It’s like what he imagined if he bended on someone’s ass. He was squirming but trying valiantly **not**. It only goaded Mai to slap heavier.

Mai’s laugh was warm, low, and dark. She crawled beside him and kissed him to swallow his pained whimpers. Mai had somehow divested her clothes between preparing the ginger and inserting it. She slotted her pelvis against his groin as she grinds against him lazily. And therein lay another torture. He couldn’t help it, he tightened around the ginger, his back arched. Zuko didn’t know if it was good or bad, but he knew it was burning, and he spread his legs to alleviate it, but it was persistent. It was pain and an incredible euphoria all at once. Mai wiped his tears with her thumbs while she slowly drove him insane.

She settles his head on the crook of her neck as he pants through the indescribable urgency that the ginger brought shuddering at the sensations. Mai groped for the root on Jet’s ass, removed it, then squeezed it before whispering, “Here you go, handsome. Drive him through the bed.”

Zuko clambered up haltingly, Mai took pity on him and was the one who does the prep. It wrung the occasional mewl from Jet, despite the soothing oil. Mai slathers oil on Zuko’s cock, and he realized Mai somehow gathered the oil from the ginger and had slathered it over his member. Zuko wheezed, his thighs tense, trying not to worsen the situation in his ass. Mai guides Zuko’s cock into Jet’s hole slowly. It was tight, warm, and swollen from Mai’s ministrations and wrung an answering moan from Zuko. It caused an echo of the burn from his ass.

“You like it, don’t you, soldier?” Mai gave him a smile, soft and fond. 

Zuko hauled Jet closer, pounding into him with rabbit thrusts, channeling all the frustration from the ginger to driving into Jet. Zuko should have known Mai would not make it easy on him. She started beating his ass in time to his thrusts, his body jerked with the strike, crying out with each smack alternating between cheeks as hard as she could. Zuko’s thighs were trembling from the exertion, and he was outright sobbing.

He’s become desperate and erratic when Mai stilled them both with a hand against their shoulders. They howl in dissatisfaction. Mai simply rearranges them so that they’re both draped over each other, a pillow underneath Jet’s hips.

She straps on a harness and inserts their smallest phallus against Zuko’s hole, the ginger pressed against the fake cock and fucked him, and through Zuko, Jet. Mai’s name fell through Zuko’s lips uncontrollably, half-sobs, half-screams. He was surrounded by her, she was taking him from behind and through, Jet, she was receiving him in front. Burning, always burning around him. She wasn’t strong, but each thrust ground the ginger against that spot inside him that made him see stars.

“You can come any time, soldier.”

Zuko screamed when he spilled. He’d burned the candles to stubs as he clenched around Mai’s phallus. She set them down gently on the bed side by side, waiting out until the high from the orgasm ran through. Zuko’s mouth was gaped open, drooling on the bed. Mai extricated herself slowly, whimpering as she left and disengaged Zuko from Jet. She removed the root from Zuko’s hole, but it doesn’t help matters. The burning was ever-present, even without it.

Mai came back with a jar of aloe that they used to treat fire bending wounds, and she slathers a generous amount in his ass and hole before she tends to Jet. He gave a soft grumble, but Jet was out. The scene had taken its toll. “Jet, jet, drink this first before you go to sleep.”

Jet grumbles but downs the entire glass before he passed out on the Fire Lord’s bed.

She wiped them both down before settling behind Zuko, embracing him. He touched her hands reverently clutching them to his heart. “How do you think up these things?” he slurred.

“Figging in the Fire Nation has been a punishment since before Fire Lord Sozin’s reign,” Mai informed him succinctly.

Zuko was slightly terrified of where she amassed her information.

“Did you like it?” Mai asked softly, her body fully pressed against his.

Zuko hummed, already drifting. “It was spectacular.”

His last thought before he gave in to sleep was that he wouldn’t mind a repeat of Jet or of the ginger.

**Author's Note:**

> Jet’s death was written so ambiguously in Avatar because Nickolodeon has a policy of showing explicit death scenes in their shows. The play in Ember Island was supposed to show definitively that he was dead. A later writer Gene Luen Yang tried to write him in _The Promise Part One_. However, he was informed that Jet, is in fact, dead. BUT That’s why this is fanfic. Jet’s death being ambiguous enough means that we could get away with him being alive for Mai and Zuko to play with.
> 
> Usually, it’s safer that there’s a safe word, and the item is something ON the person to be taken off when they’re safewording out. In this case, Zuko’s crown being his safeword is both a **word** and an **item**. So he can reach for it, but he could also say crown and Mai will understand.


End file.
